The Secret Diary Of
by HotdogInAPineappleWorld
Summary: ...Just about everybody. Somethings going on with Taylor and Andrea wants to know what, not because she cares of course... Includes various POV'S and the pairings Rea/Taylor, Kel/Belle and Pol/Celia. PERMANENT HAITUS. See profile.


_Yup, something new_**. **_I was unsure of the genre so I only had the one, it'll prrobably vary. __Inspired by British and Prouds __'The Diary of Annabelle Fritton_'_, credit to her and thanks for __letting me use the diary idea. This shall contain Rea/Taylor, Kel/Belle and a dash of Polly/Celia because I haven't done that pairing yet. Enjoy._**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Secret Diary of… Just About Everyone<strong>

Andrea Franco

DATE: January 1st 2011

Yes… a diary… I have sunk that low, it's horrible really but my parents bought me this and if I don't put something in it I'll have to lie that I have and I'm shite at lying, at least to them. Nothings changed, why should it have but I'm almost glad maybe that Annabelle stuck with it, well I think I'm glad. She's definitely a Fritton and I'll admit, if she'd have ran off I don't think I'd have been able to look at Miss Fritton the same way again, I don't think anybody would have been able too. Anyway, she's still here, the only downside to that is the fact that Kelly can't seem to keep her hands off her and whilst I'm as happy as I can be for both of them it get's a tad tiresome walking in on them in near every single classroom doing something that'd have our dear Head Mistress chugging back a Gerald and breezing through several packets of cheap cigarettes… It's terrifying really.

The only thing that has changed really is Head Chav, Taylor. Now it's not that much, I doubt her tribe have even noticed but she looks like something... simply BAD has happened and not St Trinians kind of bad, BAD in capital letters kind of bad. I'm pretty sure that something did go on over the holidays because though she's doing quite a good job at hiding it she still looks rather like a miserable shit and it's doing my head in watching her moping quietly to herself and snapping more than usual and acting…well… Emo. It's depressing and I don't need her being miserable, I'M supposed to be the Emo here.

What annoys me even more is that I gain no satisfaction from seeing her act like that, not like I ought to, a Chav's fall from grace? If you can call it a fall from grace. It's not that I care about her because I don't… that'd be ridiculous… even if we were best friends once, that was ages ago. Not that it matters, she's just a Chav, a stupid, infuriating, grouchy, annoying, glitter infested, Nike wearing, tracksuit styled, chewing gum addicted Chav… but she's also Taylor… and she's also bloody miserable…

Honestly? I don't like it. Not one bit.

Taylor Wright

Date: 1/1/11

A diary… Nah! Let's call it a journal, journals don't have a bunch of nonsense about feelings and all that and I'm not gonna prattle about my 'problems' to a piece of paper, that's just stupid… That's just Emo and weird… like Emo's are. Only Emo's would talk about their 'issues' to paper and that's 'cause they have a lot of them and need something that won't try to escape from their moaning about how 'life is a dark, empty, black abyss of misery and pain' and other Emo stuff.

Speaking of Emo's Andrea's really pissing me off, it's like she knows what's going on with me, like she's looking right into me and straight into my head. She just ain't getting the hint to lay off and forget it. It's nothing big y'know? … Nothing important and I don't want her knowing anyway, she doesn't get it, just because we were friends once, it doesn't mean she gets me because she doesn't, because if she did we wouldn't be fighting on basically an hourly basis all day, every day. It's her fault for turning into a goth girl, a coffin hugger… but she keeps looking at me and it ain't cruel or sneering like it ought to be, it's kind of worried and that's worse because I don't want her sympathy. I don't want her of all people feeling sorry for me! It ain't right!

She's just an Emo anyway, I don't even get why I'm bothered by it… not that I am 'cause that'd just be dumb and I ain't dumb despite what people think. But she keeps looking at me, like she UNDERSTANDS, like she wishes it weren't eating me up inside and it makes me want to punch her and hug her all at once. Now this is sounding suspiciously like a diary… Fuck it, I'll write what I want, it's my stupid book and I'll put what I want in it, stupid diary-journal thing, it's giving me a headache.

Y'know, I had to check how to spell 'suspiciously', I never were very good at spelling things... but Andrea is. Ought see her writing, all script like, slanted and neat like she learnt to write from an art teacher or something… bet she could write like that before she knew how to skip… without the rope. Ha! Andrea skipping! Now that is something I'd pay to see… and record… and put on YouTube for the world to enjoy. It's got me wondering all of this writing. Got me wondering why is most of this shiz about Andr- I mean, the corpse bride? Why's it all about Morty?

I don't like it… Not one bit.

Kelly Jones

Date: Jan 1st 2011

I've been keeping diaries all my life really, helps when I can look back, see how I acted, not make the same mistake twice. It works kind of like a log of all the events that happen here, I get a few laughs as well. Some of the things we've done… Now, to Annabelle, I didn't mention her last year because I was busy with 'The Heist' and barely scribbled a note in my previous diary in the few months we were here. I think that it's about time that I wrote something about her. She arrived timid, just begging to let loose, a daddies girl yet none the less gorgeous from the start. She had potential to be something great.

She'd caught my eye even then, not sure why, maybe it was that glint in her eye during the first meeting at the bottom of the staircase… The way she'd questioned my Head Girl status. Then she'd shown us all just what she could do, distracting Thwaits senior and earning her place here. I'd been pleased, quite a bit more than I'd let on, that she'd grown a pair and stuck up for us and actually HELPED us. I wanted to kiss her as well as smash my fist into the daddy dearest of the girl who'd DARE hurt MY Belle. Not that she was mine then but in my mind she'd somehow ended up as that, I wanted her to be mine and I nearly stormed out of there and nailed the guy for bringing up a creature like Verity who would hurt Annabelle. Then she had her makeover, each one bringing out a new side of her, each one simply great or heart stopping, alluring or downright adorable. She looked cute after the First Years got hold of her… and the Totty makeover… I couldn't let them make her one of them, I probably wouldn't be able deal with a makeover like that twenty-four seven.

I was falling and falling hard for Annabelle Fritton, the beautiful, no not just beautiful, the utterly gorgeous brunette. I never thought it'd happen but when it did… hell… I couldn't believe what I'd been missing out on and so I did something, I HAD to. I kissed her and it was the first of many of the best kisses in my life… but I was also admittedly pissing myself for what she'd do and then she'd smirked and said and I quote here, 'You know Jones, you weren't half obvious'. I nearly died but then she kissed me and it didn't really matter. Of course Taylor had to snap a photo and send it to EVERYBODY but I couldn't really bring myself to care, didn't stop me from sending a right hook into her head the next time I saw her. Deserved it though. Taking photos, conniving little Chav… though I'll concede, it did make a very nice background image for my mobile…

Then we were together, us, me and Belle and I don't think anything has ever felt so right than to wake up in the morning to see her laid out half over me, an arm wrapped around me, her chocolate brown locks in disarray, a smile on her face as she mumbles my name. I've never loved anyone like I've loved her and I'll swear, right now, and I'm writing it to make it official, that I'll do everything I can to make this last for as long as she wants it to because in the end that's all that matters. That she's happy and she knows that I'll always be there whenever she needs me, even if I'm miles away.

Annabelle Fritton

Date: 1st of January 2011

I love her but for God's sake I wish she'd stop giving me that smirk! The one she knows that makes me lick my lips, my heart jump out of rhythm in my chest and that all too familiar need to have those lips on mine. She does it at the most inappropriate moments like when I'm supposed to be listening to someone and then I have NO idea what they've just said. She's VERY distracting and I know she does it on purpose. It's a perfect combination of a raised eyebrow, sultriness, cunning and a hint of the sly and dangerous. She's great at it and she knows it. I'm going to stop prattling about her smirk because I'll probably go on for pages; she tends to have that affect on me.

I used to be able to sit down and write down my thoughts on the entire day with ease and now whatever I write the fabulous Kelly Jones seems to be able to slip her way into my mind and out through my pen. It's becoming borderline ridiculous how much she occupies my thoughts. Maybe I ought to go speak with aunty about this before I start forgetting the really important things… like my name in favour of remembering the exact way she likes her coffee… which is black with three sugars by the way…

Yes… I definitely need a word with aunty…

Polly Baxter

DATE: 1.01.2011

First off, the only reason I'm doing this is because Celia wants to know what makes me tick. We've been going out for a while now but she never ceases to marvel me in her odd ways, I don't know if that's why it works, because her mind is like no one else's. You could blame the magic mushrooms but I don't, she's just Celia. Different really, quite wonderfully different with her love of the planet and how amazingly clever she can be out the blue when genius strikes her. This isn't supposed to be about her though, I have strict instructions that it must be about how I tick which I explained was a long drawn out process but she would NOT be swayed and returned, equally logically, that through a diary she could satisfy her love of reading and over time she could learn more, learn more about a subject as interesting to the planet to her, as interesting as technology to me, the subject being me of course.

So I agreed, on the condition that I could type it because though I am a very capable writer I am a faster typist and it'll go much more efficiently. I promised I'd write something for her though, there's something more personal about hand written but if she wants to know me my diary will have to be on my laptop which is also FAR more secure than the pentagon, Celia being the only person who knows my password and everyone else would quickly find themselves having to hack through systems that have foiled the likes of NASA since I arrived. I only have a look through their database to check for new substances and equipment they've acquired.

So, onto me. Celia, you are very aware of my love of technology and perhaps this might explain why I do prefer it's company to that of say… people? It's not because I'm antisocial, it's because my father is a scientist, a biologist in fact and is currently somewhere in the Amazon rainforest (I believe). Technology grew on me through the fact that I've been trying to find him for years, he vanished when I was a child and even if no one has heard anything from him in those years there's something in me that tells me he isn't gone and even if I'm wrong, I have to find out what happened. Closure has always been important to me. Solving the puzzle and getting the answers. Computers have helped me do that, I've got funding through hacking, I've searched CCTV, 'borrowed' satellites, searched through police files, hospital records and many more because I need to know and if it takes me another ten years or a further fifty I know I'll keep looking. I'm a patient person Celia, I hope you'll be patient with me too.

The internet and computers have aided my searching, I feel almost in debt to them, I'm most comfortable sat before a glowing screen with the keyboard beneath my fingertips. It's a matter further than the fact that I'm just a Geek, which I am of course, but its more than that, more than I can really put into words, in the same way I can't really explain why I find you so intriguing Celia, there are too many reasons, I can't explain to you just how you make me feel because it's something that hasn't got a real definition, just a label and I've never really liked those much. Love is what it is but it's just a word and in a world filled with words it seems unimportant to call it that because it's only one word and I feel that it's more. A lot more. I'll write more for you tomorrow but Kelly's nagging me about the system defences, sometimes I wonder if that girl is paranoid…

* * *

><p><em>Andrea and Taylor are going to be the main characters in this, they're the main story but I didn't want it just be them so I figured I put in a few others to make it interesting. Some of that was kind of... fluffy. Anyway, Andrea and Taylor shall be in every chapter, the others? Maybe not so much except for the odd word. I'm not sure yet, so review?<em>


End file.
